Tu ultima Oportunidad
by Spolity Moody de Lupin
Summary: Remus tiene que decirle lo que siente a lily antes de que todo se vea perdido, pero no sabe como hacerlo ni en donde, pero lo hara...¿o no es capaz? dejen rew, TRES CAPS. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer Fan Fic que escribi...ahora no pongo el nombre del que habla al principio, como guion de teatro. Es el primero, el que mas me gusta ...dejenme rews y pongo la continiacion

* * *

Tu última oportunidad.

Ya caída la noche, desde las afueras del castillo, se puede ver una ventana que aun tiene luz.

En la sala común están 3 personas, sirius, peter y remus; conversando de los últimos partidos de quidditch y de la participación de su mejor amigo en ellos.

**Sirius**:-"nononono peter, estas mal, la snitch la atrapo al minuto 6, recuerda que rompió su record"

**Peter**-"¿esa no fue la temporada pasada? Recuerdo perfectamente..."

**Sirius:** -"tu no recuerdas bien ni un encantamiento sensorial peter"

**Remus**:-"cálmense, no es gran cosa "

**Sirius**:-"que no es gran cosa? Moony, por favor, fue estupendo¿acaso no viste la carota de idiota que puso August Rockford, el buscador de hufflepuff? Se quedo congelado en esa escoba" se hace el pelo hacia atrás y se deja caer en uno de los sillones.

**Remus**:-"si, de verdad fu impresionante, pero... ¿fue en el minuto 15 no?

**Sirius**: abre los ojos de par en par -"moony, te comprare un cronometro" niega con la cabeza.

En ese momento, el retrato se abre para dar paso al campeón de campeones, james,

**Peter: **-"hablando del rey de roma"

James: ignorando el comentario de peter -"chicos, lo he decidido"

**Todos**:-"el que?

**James**:-"pase por la biblioteca, y ahí estaba aun lily, verla ahí, con la mirada baja me a conquistado por completo, mañana a primera hora le diré que me gusta y que creo estar ena...

**Remus**.-"estas seguro de lo que sientes? Digo, sabes que en esas situaciones no se juega"

**James**:-"claro lunático, ella es lo que he estado buscando" da una palmada en la espalda a su amigo

**Sirius**:-"quien los viera, los que mas se odian, ahora querrán estar juntitos" alza las dos cejas haciendo burla

**James**:-"ya te veremos con Ginger muy pronto a ti también"

Sirius se pone incomodo, el no sabe que decir o que sentir

**Peter:-"**estaremos todos ahí, para ver tu declaración?"

**Remus:-" **no, no y no!" dijo colérico, y su rostro ligeramente colorado.

**Sirius**:-"remus? Estas bien, que pasa?

**Remus**:-"no vamos a estar de metiches en algo tan importante como eso"

Sirius, con cara de pillo, le pregunta que si se podría si los tres se meten bajo la capa de invisibilidad y sin hacer ruido.

-"hagan lo que quieran" dice el licántropo barriendo la mira incitadora de sirius, y sale de la sala común.

**James:-"**que tendrá?"

**Sirius**:-"mejor pregunta ¿hacia a donde va?"

**Peter:-"**regresara, tal vez fue a ...

**James y sirius**: -"ni sabes!" y los dos amigos sapearon a colagusano.

Afuera, se puede ver, como remus sale corriendo hacia la biblioteca, siente que el corazón se sale de se pecho, como el tiempo hace mas pesados sus pies, siente que no llega.

Toma su ultimo respiro antes de que el miedo se apodere de el. Llego a la biblioteca y ahí, estaba ella, mirando un libro. Unas hojas, un vació.

Su corazón se paro en seco y tan solo imaginar que, si no era en ese instante jamás tendría otro. Pero el no se mueve. Recargado en el marco de la puerta, viéndola.

_Su respiración era fuerte, pausada y larga. Ella no se percató de su mirada hasta que, nuestro licántropo sintió calor en su corazón y su mirada empezaba a reflejar todo su amor._

**Lily**_: -"remus? Estas bien?" pregunto ella, algo extrañada, remus parecía débil, a punto de morir. _

_Lupin, se acerco lentamente pero con un paso firme y sin miedo, su mirada fija, podría decirse que se reflejaba el lobo que vive dentro de el._

**Lily**_:-"¿puedo ayu..." sus palabras fueron cortadas por un movimiento suave producido por la mano de remus. Levanto un dedo y callo sus labios con lentitud y severidad._

**Remus**_:-"no hables, no temas" dijo, mirándola con autoridad, pero por dentro el miedo lo comía._

**Remus**_:-"durante tanto tiempo, siempre busque el momento, intente que fuera perfecto, pero ahora..."_

_El mueve la mirada de lugar, junto con su cabeza, respiro, profundo e intenso_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bue...esta fic es mi favorito...y sin necesidad de rews le subo completos los capitulos siguientes con la esperanza que alguien lo lea. Este cap hace que me desmorono tan solo con leerlo...y mas con la cancion como dueles en los labios de mana_

* * *

_El mueve la mirada de lugar, junto con su cabeza, respiro, profundo e intenso_

**Remus:-"**_pero ahora, ya no hay tiempo, todo termino y mis fuerzas se esfuman... Lily.."_

_Evans, petrificada, confundida no sabia si arruinar ese silencio tan perfecto o hablar y hacer que todo lo que empezó a volar, caiga bruscamente al suelo._

**Remus**_:-"lily, mañana... James te declarara su amor, y tu serás feliz, pero yo comenzare a morir"_

**Lily:**_-"pero que dices? James que ? Tu no morirás oo? No comprendo"_

**Remus**_:-"por que? Por que te amo, como a nadie, con todas mis fuerzas" con ambas manos toma el rostro de la mujer pelirroja, sus ojos hacen un contacto único, infranqueable._

**Remus**_:-"si lily, estoy enamorado de ti, pero tu corazón no me ve, no me siente, no sabe quien soy"_

_Sus palabras eran gruesas, ásperas, pero su corazón se quiebra a cada letra, a cada aire._

**Lily**_:-"Rem, yo...yo no se que..."_

**Remus**_:-" no me digas nada, no me respondas, solo que..."_

_Quita las manos de su rostro, para poner sus brazos alrededor de ella._

**Remus**_:-"solo que..."_

Sus brazos la sujetaban fuertemente, con miedo a que ella se desvaneciera, que se perdiera en el vació. No la soltaría, no la dejaría ir, no la...

**Remus:**-"solo que...no quiero perderte" en su garganta se acumulaban todos sus sentimientos ansiosos por salir, por gritar, por llegar a un corazón.

**Remus**:-" amas a james, lo se. Por tu reacción cuando te mencione lo que pasara mañana..."

Lily se separo asustada de el, mirándolo, preguntándose a si misma como era posible que el lo supiera.

**Remus**:-"te conozco, siempre te observo, me sé de memoria tus gestos, tus tonalidades en la voz, tu aroma para mi es inconfundible"

A cada palabra, a lily se le subían los colores al rostro, estaba apenada, y de algo es estaba muy segura: James jamás le diría algo así.

**Lily:-"**remus, por favor, no sigas, no te lastimes"

**Remus**:-"lastimarme? Nada de lo que tu hagas podría lastimarme, en cambio, me eleva al cielo, me hace sentir humano"

**Lily**:-"no repitas eso! Tú eres el mas humano que todos aquí" grito, ella siempre lo defendía, lo cuidaba.

Lily, tomo con una sola mano su rostro con dulzura y cuidado. Remus se recargo en su mano y cerro los ojos, listo para escuchar su sentencia, pero...

**Lily**:-"ábrelos, abre tus ojos¿que no lo sabes? Tus ojos son los mas humanos y llenos de vida que hay"

Remus no escuchaba, estaba entre dormido y enamorado, el que podía oírlo todo perfectamente era su cansado corazón.

**Lily**:-"tu deseo por ser lo que no puedes, los hace brillar y reflejar su anhelo, su esperanza, su fuerza. Remus...no hay ojos como los tuyos, no los cierres nunca"

**Remus**:-"no quiero perderte, te amo...te amo" volvió a abrazarla, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de lo mujer y le repito sus sentimientos al oído.

Se incorporo, tomo de nueva cuenta su rostro. Lentamente empezó a juntar sus labios con los de ella, quizás...así...ella podría sentir lo mismo que el, aunque sea por unos instantes.

Lily no se movía, tenia miedo

Remus, a milímetros de ella, de su esencia, se detuvo, no podía, no podía.

Algo, o alguien, los miraba desde la puerta de la biblioteca, un joven de cabellos obscuros y ojos grises. Fue en busca de su amigo.

Sirius, se quedo parado, con un pie dentro y una mano ligeramente levantada, pero decidió que era mejor no entrar, y no ver lo que seguía, podría ser algo que el no pudiera contener.

Remus, por un instante dejo de respirar, contuvo el aliento, por que sabia perfectamente que seria el ultimo, el primero y el ultimo tan cerca de ella, de la mujer que ama.

**Lily**:-"no, no lo hagas, te lastimarías mas"

**Remus**:-"quiero tener un ultimo recuerdo de ti, lo que guardare por siempre"

**Lily**:-"no me perderás, seguiré siendo tu mejor amiga"

**Remus**:-"para que amigos, si mi corazón se muere por ti"

Lily, no podía moverse, los ojos ambarinos de lupin, la mantenían fija en un lugar, no era capaz de huir

Está decidido, la besaría, la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos dos, se hizo nula, pero no en sus labios, al contrario, en la comisura de los labios...a lo único que se atrevía.

Lily pudo sentirlo, pudo percibir ese inmenso calor que irradiaba el corazón de su amigo, sin necesidad de un verdadero beso, ella ya sabia las dimensiones de ese amor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remus**:-"perdóname, no debí venir..." volvió a respirar, pero ahora le duele, sabe que la perdió

**Remus**:-"deseo que sean muy felices, james y tu..."

Lily quiso sujetarle la muñeca pero reacciono tarde. Lupin sin girarse ya camino a la salida, le dijo que su amor por ella siempre vivirá.

Salio, pero dejo la vida dentro.

Remus se dirigía de vuelta a la torre de gryffindor, pensando en que les diría a sus amigos, el pretexto idóneo por haber salido de esa manera, sin avisar.

Al doblar en una esquina, sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz juvenil que le pedía que esperara.

**Sirius**:-"tenemos que hablar...por que nunca lo dijiste"

**Remus**:-"no tenia caso padfoot, no le quitaría su oportunidad a james, y no puedo lastimar a lily"

**Sirius**:-"pudimos ayudarte amigo"

Remus, se giro por fin y lo miro a los ojos

**Remus**:-"ya le dije mis sentimientos y aun así, ella esta mas emocionada al saber que james se le declarara mañana..." gira la cabeza, evitando la mirada de sirius

**Remus**:-"aunque me hubieran ayudado, sus sentimientos no cambiarían"

Sirius enmudeció, sabia que estaba en lo cierto y en este caso sirius no tenia ningún comentario que hacer, y mucho menos tenia idea de como ayudar a su amigo.

**Sirius**:-"no le diré nada a nadie...temo decirte que lo ví todo, desde que entraste en la biblioteca, ellos me mandaron por ti, nos preocupamos"

**Remus**:-"gracias"

Lily, aun en la biblioteca, comenzaba a ordenar todo y a poner los libros en su lugar.

Lloraba, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro. No podía creer el hecho de que su amigo esta enamorado de ella, y nunca se percato de ello; sabia que lo lastimo y no conoce la forma de poder arreglar su error.

Seco sus lagrimas y salio hacia la sala común.

El sol nació nuevamente, la gente se despertó muy alegre y todo el castillo empezó a llenarse de ese barullo cotidiano. Muchos alumnos sonrientes salen a desayunar, platicando de todo un poco.

Se ven salir cuatro amigos de la sala común por el retrato, james, sirius y peter, se ven animados y felices ya que mañana será la segunda temporada de quiddtch del año, pero uno de ellos 4 no parece tan emocionado. Lupin, que tenia el corazón destrozado y el alma rasgada, caminaba sin fuerzas al gran comedor; cualquiera que lo viera se podía decir que la noche anterior hubo luna llena.

**Sirius**:-"prongs! A que horas serán tus entrenamientos? Deseamos acompañarte"

**James**:-"siempre son a las seis cuando es segunda temporada"

**Peter**:-"es cierto y...¿si podemos estar allí? Es decir, no nos correrán?"

**James**:-"claro que no! Recuerden que vienen conmigo" sonríe y alborota un poco mas su cabello, haciéndose el importante

**Peter**:-"remus, no desayunaras? Te debilitaras"

**Remus**:-"no tengo hambre" dijo en un hilo de voz, apenas si pudieron escucharlo

**James**:"lunático? Estas bien? Te noto muy deprimido"

**Remus**:-"tuve una mala noche, solo es eso"

**Peter**:-"pero la luna llena es dentro de 3 semanas, acabamos de empezar el mes"

**Sirius**:-"peter ¿no podrías gritarlo? Creo que la mesa de ravenclow no te escucho!"

**Peter**:-"uups! Lo siento"

**Remus**: gracias por preocuparse, pero estoy bien, iremos contigo james, a verte entrenar"

Las clases pasaron lento, muy lento para remus, pero intento comportarse lo mas normal, participar en clase, entregar con una sonrisa sus tareas y como siempre, hacerle explotar una espesa poción a Severus en su cara...pero como todos saben, es por accidente. Risas invadieron el aula, pero remus, esta serio.

5:45 de la tarde. Todos salen antes, todos saben ahora que james tiene que hacer algo importante.

**Sirius**: -"vámonos, dejemos a james solo con su nueva chica y deseémosle suerte desde el campo"

**Peter**:-"!Te esperamos allá, pero con buenas nuevas eh¡¡

James, solo guiño un ojo y fue donde lily. Ella sentada en una banca, cerca de la entrada noroeste del castillo.

Desde lo lejos, escondido detrás de un árbol, remus, veía, observa con sumo cuidado como el amor de su vida, se entrega a otro hombre.

La escena desde lejos se observa bien.

James la saluda coquetamente y se sienta a su lado. Lily lo mira a los ojos y sonríe. Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo; james se pone de pie y se arrodilla ante ella, estilo shakespeare. Lily sonríe inmensamente y se lanza sobre sus brazos. Un beso para inmortalizar el momento de amor no podía faltar.

Remus, con el corazón aplastado y un par de lágrimas ansiosas por salir, se queda ahí, pero el dolor es tanto que se gira y se esconde en el tronco del árbol.

Con rabia seca esas lagrimas; quiere gritar, correr hasta ese sitio y golpear con toda su ira a james, pero no, el es su amigo y es feliz, son felices.

Corre al campo de quidditch y alcanza a sus amigas a medio camino. Sirius sabía perfectamente que haría Remus y decidió ir lento para que pudiera alcanzarlos.

10 minutos después llego james. Sonriendo como nunca, los miro a todos y dijo.

**James**:-"dijo que si, Lily me dijo que si"

Fin.


End file.
